Training Day
by Angelblaze2007
Summary: Lord Shaxx has viewed a particular guardian's capabilities in the crucible to be less then ideal, and takes it upon himself to teach them properly. Genderless, detail lacking guardian is intentional. Non-con.
1. Sort of like a Parent Teacher Conference

"Guardian, come with me." Lord Shaxx stands, shoulders even, head high. Obeying orders, the guardian follows without question and Shaxx leads them to a tiny private room nestled away near the oher Crucible vendors, but blocked behind red walls. The place feels and seems abandoned, cracks in the wall show its age and betray the cleanliness of the rest of the city. Old dust covered furniture, two sofas and a carpet, date the place further. The only source of natural light is the tiny window, a slit in the faded blood orange walls.

"So, guardian. Do you happen to know why I've call you here." Lord Shaxx stands in front of a table crowded with various weapons, each differing in type and configuration. The shake of the guardian's head says 'no'. Shaxx clicks his tongue and mumbles 'typical' and he passes by, walking towards the window slit.

"Where to start with you. Where to start indeed." He cocks his head to the side - the hornless one - and stands, turned towards the window with nothing to say. Minutes pass until he's finally begun his speech.

"Some have..differing opinions about the Crucible, some think it offensive, abhorrent, needlessly violent, a drag. Yet, to be honest with you, none of those criticisms offend me. People are, after all, entitled to their own beliefs about how we should conduct ourselves with the power we've been given." Lord Shaxx stares at the floating form of the Traveler, strangely transfixed. "We have, indeed, been blessed with great and mighty powers from the traveler himself and we must use them with purpose and respect." His voice grew louder until it echoed, fierce and shouting from the walls and his heavy fist banged on the table with each syllable, some so hard that unloaded equipment tumbled from the sides.

"But - ahem, getting back on track. No spoken or written criticism offends me, what offends me is the lack of effort you have displayed." He quiets himself again, lowers his still balled fist and turns towards the guardian, the very face of displeasure. "I will not tolerate your lacking efforts under my command - at the same time, there is always room for improvement and I believe, beyond anything I've seen, that you can do better."

"So, I've devised one of two solutions. Either you are banned from the crucible until further notice, this is to say banned until I and others can confirm that your combat capabilities are up to par. Or, you can sign yourself into my solo, one on one training regimen." He leaned against the table, arms crossed, voice lowering and rising between ringing disappointment and deep consideration. "I'm sure you're wondering what the difference is. Well, first off, the bureaucracy. While my ban can come into place immediately, each and every guardian trainer would have to sign off on the agreement and that, that could take time."

"If you were to come under my wing however, I could assure you the fastest track back into the crucible. You could even be back in by tomorrow. Its a wondrous proposal, given the circumstances." Lord Shaxx speaks with bolstering confidence before walking past the guardian. "It's your decision. Maybe you need the time, and from what I've seen guardian, that's nothing but true."


	2. The Action

"A wise choice, guardian." Lord Shaxx beckons the guardian back to that hidden room, tucked neatly between the corridor of the Crucible and where Eris Morn stands, peddling her own items. He lets them take the lead and, walking in, doesn't give them the chance to back out. The doors shut behind of their own will and he grabs each arm, forcing the guardian forward. By the time the guardian looks back, the top piece of Shaxx's armor is abandoned on the side of the doorway. Shaxx is stretching his arms above his head, showing off hard, lean muscle against his abs, chest and arms. The necklace remains but the fur stays with the armor. A line of hair leads down, towards the cloth belt. Its entirely lean the whole way down. "Your training starts now."

Shaxx shoves the guardian into the middle of the room and circles around, glaring them down. Nothing else happens, no auto turrets, no training simulations - only Shaxx, staring the guardian down like a hawk and a mouse. It's subtle, but over time he eases closer and the guardian has to speed back. Each time is a little quicker and a tricker then the last, a dash towards the guardian, then a sudden right turn to try and double back around them. Continuing until Shaxx is chasing the guardian around the room, not unlike children in a playground.

Then Shaxx begins the real training, pushing the guardian. Not hard enough to force them to tumble over, but enough to make it clear things are getting much more physical. The game changes from cat and mouse to pushing and shoving, snatching at each other at rare intervals. After one clash, the guardian comes away with his cloth belt, Shaxx comes away with their entire top piece of armor. "Keep trying, Guardian." There's a growl in his voice, its clear this is the first time in quite a while that he's seen any action that isn't taking place on a screen.

The guardian gets a lucky strike - pushing Lord Shaxx's head away and following it up with a slam against the wall. His hands are free and his speed is staggering, he had every opportunity to brace himself, stop the attack, even retaliate. He doesn't - in fact, after he hits the wall he goes strangely still, as if expecting more, but when more doesn't come he presses his helmeted head against the wall and groans.

"That's right, fight me Guardian."

Then he whirls around, escaping the hold easily and slipping past the guardian with a smooth sidestep. Then they're the one pressed against the wall, head held in place by by an overpowering hand. The guardian struggles and mumbles that this might be a bit too much, and Shaxx goes still again - but only briefly. "Too much? Too much? Excuse me? Should I give you a moment to rethink what you've just said, or have you well and truly forgotten where you are, the times we live in and what your duty is? You will go through things much worse then being pressed against a wall - too much." He spits, mockingly, pressure on the guardian's head increasing. "You think this is bad? Let me show you what my teachers did to me at basic and then let me hear about your 'too much'."

Shaxx tackles the guardian, his full weight sending them skidding across the floor - his hands are fast, removing every article of clothing while the guardian does their best to hide themselves. His overwhelming strength is terrifying, enough to make the guardian back towards the wall when the way they came from, by the door way, refuses to open. Worse still, Shaxx laughs, as if its all one giant joke. "Child, you have no ideas. Let me give you a few."

Shaxx corners the guardian off and with one hand inches his pants down. He's hard, tip leaking and his breath is audible enough to snap the guardian out of fear and into focus. They try as they might, to get Shaxx to remove himself from them but the only response they got is Shaxx shoving their hands out of the way as he closes distance. It's a strange embrace to have Shaxx situate himself firmly between the guardian's legs, chest pressing against theirs with the cold touch of his medallion pressing into their left chest and his head resting over their shoulder.

"Come, mount me." He whispers, and the guardian is hesitant, stuttering over a fearful claim that he may not be within his right mind. Shaxx groans and his voice goes rough again. "Either you spread your legs and wrap them around my waist, or I break them." The guardian follows orders to a tee and Shaxx enters them, not wasting a moment. He gives a tempered sigh of relief when he's fully seated, tip to base, inside.

When he starts, he doesn't start slow - but its not as fast as he can go either, he's strangely gentle with the guardian. One arm keeps his partner elevated but the other touches their face at random intervals as he whispers damning compliments. He sings praises, about how beautiful they look, how well they take it, he's reverent of the little pants and moans that escape between bitten back lips.

Shaxx slows his hips to a deep, smooth roll. He brushes his hands over the guardian's face until its clear he isn't touching randomly or to endear, he's wiping away the sweat and, perhaps, the tears. The guardian repeats their claim of his mental illness, between half choked back moans and pleas - some for more, some for a little mercy since the walls aren't soft.

Whatever anger fell off between now and before, returns, twice as vicious. He growls something that should be words but only comes out as enraged grunts and yells. "Do you think I'm mad; Is that what you think? Speak." Lord Shaxx' hand grips around the guardian's throat, squeezing. Despite the fact that his ire loaded shouts are focused less on the guardian and more on the figures in his past, he has enough sense, or enough restraint, to not use full strength. Enough that the guardian can make out a few, meager breaths between thrusts. "Hmm, no words? Precisely - I'm not, you're weak." Shaxx abandons the guardian against the wall, walking towards the center of the room.

"Come here." The guardian doesn't move. "Now, I said." He points to the floor. The guardian still doesn't move, only raises their hands in defense. His rage is awe inspiring, to say the least. It's a wonder no one interjects or rushes in to stop them. The room's walls must be sound proof, everyone else must have gone death or this is a much more common occurrence. "If I have to come over there and drag you here -"

The guardian obeys, tip toeing their way to the center of the room. "That's right," Shaxx reaches out, signals for them to come near. The guardian is hesitant but preventing Shaxx from growing any more angry is more then enough of a reason to ease closer. As soon as the guardian's in range, Shaxx grabs them and pulls them in. "Shh, its okay, it's alright." Shaxx holds the guardian close, hands moving slow over the swell of their back and easing them down until he's pinned them to the floor with his legs. Shaxx's chest is against theirs but his height puts his head above the guardian's. He speak into their ear the entire time. "Remember this, remember whatever it is I make you feel and know that this only comes with the pride won from a hard battle." His arms are on either side of the young guardian, trapping them. "Everything I do here, is for your embetterment in the future."

He's inside, but instead of thrusting it, he grabs the guardian's waist and pulls them together. The sigh he makes when he's fully seated must be a habit, because he does it again. Every other thrust is followed with a low grunt, the carpet shifts underneath while Shaxx insults the guardian for not resisting harder, fighting fiercer. The guardian's hands find his back and start carving blood red lines, down, straight, then back up and then clawing at whatever they can reach.

"That's right," He moans, hips speeding up until they're snapping back into place with every shift of movement. "Fuck me." The guardian bites at his collar bone and the moan it produces, the way Shaxx's body shivers with the clearest need for more rough treatment, is enough to make the guardian do it again, even while Shaxx is still reeling from the first. The guardian's hands find his hips and scratch marks into the skin, and Shaxx squirms, panting. "That - that's good. Keep - fuck. Keep going!"

Shaxx's helmet is pressed to the floor as he speeds up, his hands gripping the guardian's waist and pulling them up so he can aim right where he knows they need it most - his breathing speeds up and the growls that leave through grit teeth, hidden behind the mask, are enough of a hint that he's reaching his limit.

"That's - oh, yes...yes. Take it." Shaxx pulls the guardian by the shoulders, thrusting as deep as he can go while they orgasm onto the carpet. More praises and swears spill from his mouth until he allows them to rest against the carpet while he finishes, fucking them into the floor while his voice waivers into a whimper for more. He switches between begs to curses to praises with little variation in tone or mood until his voice stammers and the guardian squirms, oversensitive. He doesn't stop, not until the guardian is near overheating and he orgasms with a shout for more.

A few days later, after a few better crucible matches, Lord Shaxx calls the guardian again - the initial reaction is shock, horror and wonderment as he leads you again, to that back room that is either sound proofed or ignored. Lord Shaxx doesn't seem bothered or have any real emotion connected to what happened - he merely runs down your more recent advancements in the crucible and gives you a little advice, remembering the range of shotguns, melee always being available, grenade placement. That sort of thing.

"Overall, I say my training was a massive success. You'll do well in future matches guardian, I'm sure of it." The guardian blindly nods and agrees before being sent on their way back down the hall. It's a wonder how casually Shaxx is able to give out orders - especially after all that's happened between the two of them.

"You walk slow all the time or are you testing me?" Lord Shaxx approaches and grabs them from behind. His helmet finds the dip between the guardian's shoulder and neck. "Or maybe, you were expecting something else? Some positive reinforcement perhaps? What a tricky little thing you are, wanting that from me." His hands slide around the guardian's waist before, all at once, he separates himself. "No, you're going to have to work a lot harder in your matches before I give you something to really make you scream. Good luck out there, Guardian." He salutes and then all but pushes the guardian out of the hallway.


End file.
